The present invention relates to pivot hinges, and relates more particularly to a pivot hinge connected between the top cover and display unit of a notebook computer and the mainframe unit thereof, permitting the top cover and display unit to be turned relative to the mainframe unit and positioned at any of a variety of angles.
A regular notebook computer is generally comprised of a mainframe unit, and a top cover and display unit pivotably connected to the mainframe unit by pivot hinges. A good pivot hinge for this purpose must be durable in use and produce little noise when turned, furthermore it must be able to be positioned at any of a variety of angles. Regular pivot hinges for notebook computers commonly use two stop members acted against each other to stop the hinge at any of a variety of angles. However, when the notebook computer is opened, the stop members may pass over each other, thereby rendering the notebook computer incapable of being positioned at the desired angle. Furthermore, when the notebook computer is closed, the stop members are forced to hit against each other, thereby causing a loud noise to be produced. The application of grease to the stop members may eliminate this problem. However, the stop members will still wear quickly with use.